the gifts of love
by httyd17
Summary: set Arther the fist movie of how to train your dragon
1. Chapter 1

Rated T

Chapter 1

Hiccup was walking thought the forest of berk with toothless and herd Astrid crying and throwing her axe at trees and went to find her to see if she was ok and the sight that he got boke his heart. Astrid at the time was about to throw her axe saw hiccup and toothless out of her corner of her eye and drop the axe and ran to hiccup without question into his arms and stormfry just got back with fish to which both of them would have to eat for lunch and notice hiccup and toothless and share the fish with toothless while watching hiccup and astrid and they stay like that until the sun was setting over berk and hiccup finally ask astrid why she was crying about she answers with I got disown by my parents for falling dragon training while they were away. So hiccup being the nice person he is and asks Astrid where she is staying at the time she said that she would be camping in the forest she told him but hiccup thought about that then said to astrid that she wasn't staying in the forest that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Astrid was confused to what hiccup had said and when hiccup saw the confused look on her face he continue saying that she wouldn't be spending it alone without him beaning with her for the night so they took off to the cove were hiccup had made a small house when he and astrid went camping out in the forest thought the year and they fell asleep with hiccup holding astrid in he's arms in the bed has he fell asleep as well but not before saying to astrid goodnight mi'lady. As morning came astrid woke to the warmth of hiccup arms around her and she smile they sated like that until hiccup woke up as well and hiccup move to some breakfast for them to eat while hiccup and astrid talk about what had happed her

I would like some ideals for this book plz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rated m for yelling

Astrid had stared saying what happed to her

 _Flashback_

 _Astrid had just got home from spending the Morning flying with hiccup, Astrid walked through the door of her parent's home to face two very upset parent's waiting for her in the living room so astrid sat down to listen to what her parents had to say it had started with her parents yelling at her saying that they every pissed off at her for brining shame to the hofferson clan and told her that she had to pack her things because she was being disown and her father backhand her across the face and said that she had to be out of the house by sundown and her parents went to lunch and left her crying on her knees anther astrid stopped crying she pack her clothes and got her axe and went to stormfly and took off to her practise grounds and stared crying again and stared to throw her axe at tress._

 _End of flashback_

 _Hiccup was silent while listing to astrid talk and said that her had nothing to worry about and herd his dad had enter the cove looking for hiccup because he did not come home last tonight and told him that his mum had pass away last night the funeral was this sundown and now it was astrid turn to hold hiccup while he cried at the loss of his mum._

 _Chapter 4 will be up within the week need to think for a bit_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the boat sail out to sea gobber said

May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of queens. For a great woman has fallen: A warrior.

A chiefless. A mother. A friend.

Stoick and hiccup let lose their arrows and the rest of the tribe follow suit as they watch the ship burn hiccup and stoick find themselves face to face with astrid parents and hiccup hits astrid's father in the face breaking his nose and saying that was for hitting astrid the other day and walk to astrid and gives her a hug and takes her to back to the cove to get her things and the takes her to his home then takes her on a night fight on toothless before returning home for bed and they fell asleep as they did in the cove.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Astrid woke up to the sound of mental hitting mental form the forge astrid had a small smile on her face as she listing to the sound as she got out of bed as she remember that she was in hiccup's bed and wearing hiccup's shirt astrid went to get sometinhg to eat for beakfeast so she walk downstats and found the food that hiccup left for her with a note that said _good moring mi'lady hope you had a good sleep from hiccup_ anther reading the note astrid had a smile on her face as she sat down to eat while listing to the sound of hiccup working in the forge anther fisnhing eating astrid went to see hiccup but got stop by toothlesss at the font door of the house then realise that he was waiting for her to come out of the house so he cound take her to hiccup so she got on toothless back when astrid was on his back tootless took off to the forge so astird could see hiccup. Hiccup was working in the forge and notice that toothless was coming in to the forge so put down his tools to stop work and turn around to hug by astrid befor geting a hit form her and say that she wanted to wake up to his face hiccup said he was sorry to her for that so her couldn't stay mad at him for long.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AS astrid pulled hiccup into a kiss hiccup was happy to return it as they broke for air while looking into each other's eyes they didn't notice stoick had walk in on them kissing hiccup notice his dad out of the corner of his eye and asking why he was in the forge. Stoick said that he was looking for gobber and he walk in on them kissing then hiccup remember that gobber said that he was going to do some repairs to Gothi house before winter storm hits when hiccup had fished telling his dad he turn around and left the forge as stoick left the forge astrid hit hiccup on the arm for not noticing his dad had come into the forge and then dragging him to the great hall for lunch as they got to the doors of the great hall hiccup open the door for astrid she said thanks hiccup before walking into the great hall anther astrid went into the hall he walk into the great hall and saw snotlouts _parent's_ talking to astrid's former _parent's_ talking about a marriage contact as astrid turn to him he decide that he have to talk to his dad very fast to stop this so he ran to his dad and told his dad everything astrid told him so stoick thought about everything that his son had told him and got everyone to look at him so he could talk and said because of astrid former _parent's_ disown her they can no longer arrange a marriage contact for her anymore that stopped them in their tacks of their talk so stoick continue to say because of that astrid gets to choose who she to marring when stoick had fished astrid walk over to hiccup and garb him by his vest and kiss him in font of the whole village. Chapter 7 will be up in three weeks form now


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As astrid kiss hiccup the whole village was in shock at the since in front of them after it had fished astrid had dragged hiccup to a table for lunch before sitting in hiccup lap before she stared eating her lunch. The village was watching the young couple having lunch return to their own lunch as snotlouts parent's and astrid former parents were in shock at what happed astrid former father got out his battle axe and went take a swing at astrid only to come face to face with toothless who give him a look that said _how_ _you dare hurt my rider mate_ before hitting with his tail sending him across the great hall and into the wall and boke the axe in half before turning to astrid and hiccup before laying down around their table as the village watching what had happed had got the message if that you try to hurt astrid or tried to break them up you would find yourself face to face with the night fury and no one want to fight toothless so they left them well alone but snotlout didn't seem get the message so he walk up to were astrid was and threatening hiccup to stay away from his girl with his sword but snotlout failed to notice astrid mug hitting his nose and getting hit by toothless tail and he went up to the roof of the great hall and around one of the beams before landing on a table and breaking it in half he look up form where he laid to see astrid sitting in hiccup lag and notice that stoick said that he had to clean out gobber outhouse tomorrow morning and that he had to leave astrid alone or be kick off the inland after astrid and hiccup had fished their lunch they went on a fight with toothless before going back to the cove to swim before going to sleep in the bed at the cove with hiccup holding astrid while she was sleeping.

A review would be nice and any ideals for the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hiccup woke up to the smell of astrid amazing cooking in the kitchen so he got out of bed and went down to see what astrid was cooking for breakfast while giving astrid a good morning hug and kiss and saw it was smoked fish with eggs with yak milk so he went to set the table for them so they could have a good morning meal with each other and they fished eating and went outside toothless and stormfly demand a fight form both their rides so they got ready to going flying with their dragons as they went around berk astrid and hiccup saw snotlout cleaning out gobber outhouse with a broken nose while they watching him clean they notice astrid former parents where arguing about what his son night fury had done to him and landed next to stoick and saw that astrid former parents where very piss off at hiccup and give a death gare to their former daughter before walking away from them hiccup turn to his dad and asked him what was that about stoick turn to his son and said that they wanted toothless dead for he did to wade hofferson yesterday before going to see what need to be done in the village.

Names for Astrid mom and what would yours like to see in chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

As hiccup and astrid watch stoick walk away they heard a ship sail into the docks so they went to see who was on the ship they saw it was a chief's family and they had a daughter who was at hiccup's age and went see what was going on and notice that the girl's parents trying to set up a marriage contact between their daughter and hiccup but were in shook to hear that his son was already in a marriage contact with a girl in from the village and would not risk his son happies or astrid wharth or toothless's wharth as well this seam to piss off the girl as she notice hiccup and astrid she walk up to them and said to hiccup why would he want to marring sum girl below him and why he wouldn't marring sum one of his own status like her but she fail to notice that the girl she just insulted was sitting next to him and the people form the village back away form them and watching astrid as she was very piss off with this girl that she just insulted her and punch her in the jaw breaking it and give her a blooded nose as well and she went up in the air and landing at her parent's feet as they cry out in shook saying their daughter name heather while helping her up...

A/N

a cliff-hanger and I have a new story called the break of the heart

it's on my page if you want to have a look at if you have the time

and any suggest are welcome any ideals for both story's are welcome

any suggest for Astrid mom name


	10. Chapter 10

Hicstrid chapter 10

As heather's parents help her up as hiccup said that the girl she just insulted is astrid who was sitting next to him and was his girlfriend and that he did not care if he married astrid because he loved her for who she was before leaving for the forge to do some work on toothless saddle and work on the house in the cove has hiccup landed in the cove to work on the house

 _Meanwhile back at the docks_

Astrid left for her training grounds and left stoick to deal with the family in front of him as astrid had left the docks stoick turn to the family and said that was why he had said no and the parent's agreed too because they didn't want any of their daughter teeth missing so they drop the topic very quick


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As heather's parent's turn to walk off to take her to the healer's hut to get their daughter face look at before trying to marrying astrid to their son dagur but it backfired because hiccup and dagur were close friends from a young age and dagur knew about hiccup's crush on astrid and had left the two of them alone because how happy they were together and hiccup had shown him how to train dragons and help him train a skrill as his choice as his own dragon and he had been ward by astrid if he got between her and hiccup she would kill him herself or he would be face to face with toothless


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Heather and dagur parents leave for the heals hut while say what a waste of time before walking into the hut to get her look at. The healer took a look at their daughter face and said it will take two weeks before it heals meanwhile at the cove as hiccup was working on the house he notices a snow storm heading for the island went to warn his dad about it as he got to the village. Hiccup saw his dad and told him about the snow storm as hiccup and toothless turn to leave his dad told astrid was in the forest training didn't know about the storm coming. So hiccup went to toothless and they took off to astrid training grounds to find she wasn't there so he took off to the cove while back in the village snotlout tried to flirt with heather but missed dagur axe heading between his legs and scream a very high pitch scream that can be heard all the way across the village. As snotlout hit the ground his father ran at dagur with a sword in hand but was meet with stoick sword to his and told to stand down before he started a war between the two village's but spitelout was still trying to hurt dagur for what he did to his son but stop when he hit the side of a house because of dagur dragon tail then notice a yak cart about to be set on fire by the twins while hiccup landed in the cove he notice that astrid was in the house trying to start a fire to keep warm while waiting for hiccup to get back to the house as hiccup saw her thought the window of the house he ran thought the door giving her a hug and a kiss as they setting down around the fire and watch the snow fall astrid sigh and laid her head on hiccup's should

The ideal for this chapter came from a reader by the rogue Deity Master and any ideals are welcome


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Hicstrid

As astrid laid her head on hiccup's should she asks hiccup who scream in the village earlier he turn to her and told her that is was snotlout that scream in the village because he got dagur's axe between he's legs because he wouldn't leave heather alone and snotlout dad got slam into a building by dagur's dragon because he try to hurt him he told her hiccup asks astrid where she went when he went to the forge to work on some stuff astrid had answer that she took off to her training grounds after he had left the docks after telling heather off she resume talking about it she was throwing her axe at the trees when she herd the scream but then notice the snow falling and took off to the house in the cove and put stormfly in the pen before trying to start a fire to keep warm before she point a finger at him for running thought the front door of the house and pulling her into a hug and she hit hard for that before giving him a kiss for coming to look for her in a snow storm and she hit him again for riding in a snow storm without caring for his own safety before astrid burring her face into hiccup's neck as she done that the snow falling quickly and heavier than a minute ago as they watch the snow astrid thought of her former mother Hildegard Hofferson thinking that she had no honour by disowning her only daughter and then trying to arrange a marriage contact her before falling asleep in hiccup's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As astrid fell asleep for the night she woke up with hiccup's arms around her she heard a knock at the door and went to answer it garbing a tunic that was on top of the dresser she threw it on before going to the door opening it she saw it was dagur and heather wanting to see hiccup before they left for their own island astrid look at them she said hi and asked why they were here early in the morning dagur said that they were leaving for the island and want to say good bye to hiccup before they left astrid said that he was asleep as she said that she felt a pair of arms warp around her waist and hiccup head on her shoulder while saying good Moring to them and ask while they had woke up astrid dagur said that they were going back to their island and wanting to say goodbye to him and heather wanting to sorry for insulted her the other day. Astrid said it was fine and about it asked if they could visit next week to get a away from berk for a bit as they said they goodbyes to each other astrid lean into hiccup and asked what was he doing today hiccup said he was going to check on his dad to see how he is he turn to get a shirt from one of the dresser put it on and went to walk out the door but astrid garb the front on his tunic and pulled him into a kiss and let him leave as he got on toothless hiccup turn to her and said that his tunic look good on her and she down and notice that she was wearing his tunic and a brush creep across her face.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

as astrid walk back into the house thought about changing the tunic but it felt so good to change it so she left it on and got dress to go out to the forest to train as she look around she didn't notice alvin and her former father walking up to her as she knock out by them alvin turn to his brother and say thanks for the help getting motive for hiccup to come to him later as they went they own ways they forgot to take her axe as well it was left on the ground.

3 hours later snoutlout was walking the hot springs to take a bath he spots astrid blatte axe on the ground pick it up thinks how piss astrid well be she find it missing and can have her trade her hand in margining for it so run to the mead hall to goat to hiccup face how he will have astrid as his wife and not him as walk into the hall he looks to hiccup as he hiccup look at the door and notice that snoutlout walks in with his girlfriend axe in his hands so he walk over to him asked where he found the axe snoutlout being the smug asshole he does not look at hiccup at all as walk to a table to wait for astrid to turn up he does not see hiccup left hand go for the axe his right for jaw and toothless tail for his back snoutlout found face in the wall of the hall as hiccup asked him where he found it again he said that he found it on the way to the hot springs hiccup face turn to worry as he runs out of the hall toothless flowing him out the door.

Any ideal welcome for this story


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 hiccstird

As hiccup was out the door he jump on toothless to get to where snoutlout found his girlfriend axe he notice here was a pair of foot pints as he look at them his blood ran cold as he knows the pints they belong to Alvin the leader of the outcasts anger fill hiccup as toothless let out a blood curing roar as he knows who help hurt is brothers mate.

at the village everyone herd the roar as toothless flew overhead heading for the Hofferson house hold as toothless landed at the front of the house hiccup asked why they were hear when was about to finish he herd wade Hofferson say that he gave his former daughter to his brother because she rob him a lot of gold in the mead hall as he turn to the front door it turn to ashes and hiccup walk through the remains for the door before hiccup could kill him stock comes up them have herd toothless roar hiccup turn to his dad before wade could get a word and said that wade brother is Alvin before saying that he is going get his girlfriend back hiccup walk back out of the house to get ready to save her he went the house in the cove.

Into their bedroom and push a button which cases a part of the wall side back and revel a room in the room was his new armour and a new axe head for astrid axe both made out of Iron Gronckle and toothless scales. As he put the armour on he pick up the helmet he remember this as made by him but with astrid input on the design as he turn the helmet around to put it on a piece of paper fell out on to the ground hiccup reach to pick up he was about to read it when his dad walk into the room and said that snoutlout changed him for the hand of astrid hiccup was very piss off now so he put the note in his pocket change the axe head then put it onto his back walk out of the house while putting on the helmet then hop on toothless and him to go to the kill ring as they landed hiccup had no time to get off toothless because snoutlout said I hope you are ready to lose astrid to me at that

toothless narrow his eyes at that he knock hiccup off him and threw himself at snoutlout and slammed him into the wall while scathing into the dirt 'I am so sick of your shit you will Leave my brothers mate alone, you no worth to be with her. You come near her again, I make you dead before you blink the sacred shitless hiccup looks at toothless what he has scathed into the dirt then look at toothless before he say so that's what astrid was teaching you I was to busy in the forge.


End file.
